


Black Cat's Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, F/M, Haunted Mansion AU, Horror, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to different American horror movies from the 80s, Sort Of, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 1985, a group of high school students were murdered on Halloween in a classmates mansion during a Halloween party for the entire class. Now years later, a group of friends are dared to sleep in the house till midnight on November 1st to prove the rumors of the mansion true or false. But will they end up solving a wrongful murder in the process that was never solved years before?





	Black Cat's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to disclaim a few things:  
This AU, just because it shares the "Haunted Mansion AU" title and the character "Felix Culpa" doesnt mean this is any part of Miraculous of Salt's AU or anything in relation to a salt fic. The Lila salt isn't in the whole fic and Lila comes up 1 time, but Lila does play a role in it. Also this does diverge from the canon, I'll explain why as I update the story, I delete the original note since it was too messy, but note you'll see these changes as the story does. Also if you need info on why I had this tagged as "Middle school" not "High school", again to keep this short and sweet, a simple Google search about the France school system answer your questions !   
Also the year was edited to 1985, for things I can't say since its a spoiler. 
> 
> Please keep Chat Blanc, Love Hunter, Miracle Queen, Felix or S3 spoilers in general out of the comments!   
And Character/Ship hate will be declined

Paris, France  
Autumn 1985 

Leaves had fallen over the Paris streets and the temperature was slowly dropping. It was the first of October, which meant some places would be getting ready for Halloween. Not all since Halloween wasn’t a big deal in France. However one place in particular, the Culpa mansion just a bit of ways outside of Paris, always decorated for the holiday. It became tradition every year. While the family was famous for its fashion it also became known for being a Halloween hot spot. 

However this particular Halloween, was in short, a tragedy. The son of the house, the oldest son, Felix had been convinced to hold a party at the mansion with some of his classmates. He was opposed to letting a bunch of strangers in his house while his parents were out of the city for the week but his best friend managed to convince him anyway. 

That’s when things went south. The mansion was on a pretty secluded street, so the murders that took place that night were almost unheard till Allegra, the one who organized this whole thing, got away and called the police. She hadn’t seen who was murdered and didn’t know until she read the newspaper a few days later. Felix Culpa, her childhood friend was murdered that night. 

That Halloween was dubbed as the “Black Cat’s Curse”. Because of the rumors that swirled around after that. The Culpa mansion was abandoned after the death of Felix, but people claim that the mansion is haunted by the vengeful spirit of Felix himself. 

Paris, France  
Autumn 2012 

Lila Rossi looked between Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bridgette Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Cesaire, and Nino Lahiffe. A smirk playing across her lips. “Well okay then. If you think those stupid rumors about the mansion on Laverre Road are true, I dare you to stay the week till November 1st in that house!” she snickered walking flipping one of her pony tails behind her shoulder. 

“She can’t be serious…” 

“I think she is Alya..” 

Nino sighed and adjusted his hat in frustration. He never understood why the class so blindly followed that girl but it wasn’t important. “Anyway, I suppose we should get home and pack for a week, huh?” 

And so began the week of 6 friends, staying in the old Culpa mansion years after the gruesome murders on Halloween night of 1993.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if this intro seems lame or cheesy as well as vague, its because I wanna keep it that way. I'll explain more on the 1993 Halloween Murder as the story goes on and the class introduction as well next chapter. Also yes the year the current cast is in is the year the PV trailer came out. I wasn't sure how to work the years with this so I figured 1985-2012 was a good enough range to work with. Besides, I also thought putting the current show in the year the PV trailer came out would have been a nice lil thing for people who enjoy the PV? I dunno. If it bugs some people next story I publish I'll make it when the CGI was released.  
So stay Miraculous guys !


End file.
